The Dream of a Lost Soul
by Sultry Kitsune
Summary: [Complete] An individuals past can be riddled with mysteries. Pain and suffering can be remembered with a simple dream. (Heero and my OC) [Prologue to Two Lost Souls]
1. Part 1

ME: I don't own shit but my comp and Terry Yuy and any other characters I make up from my crazy hyper imagination. -_-  
  
ME AGAIN: I had a conversation with Ani the other night and I found I can make a nice prologue for my fic. It is going to most likely be long and I might have to cut it up like I have to do with all my other chapters in the actual fic. -_-; I'm currently on Winter break and Ani said things that triggered this little idea of mine. Sooo I'm going to type it up out of my head. ^^; Beware though. This will have some graphic and descriptive things. This is why my fic is rated R. This fic is going to get quite bloody and demented in some ways as I go into later chapters in the actual fic.   
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Speaking in Japanese*  
  
^Talking over headsets, ect.^  
  
(These will mean my little comments that are not part of the fic.)  
  
The Dream of a Lost Soul  
  
Written by Terry  
  
This prologue is dedicated to my Ani, Heero.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The sirens of the Ambulance scream out to the night as it makes its way to the hospital with its passenger, an Elite Agent of the Preventers. It's late March and this agent has been injured in the line of duty. She is losing blood fast and the paramedics believe her heart was hit with the assassin's bullet that was originally ment for Relena Darlian. Her breathing is ragged due to the fact her lung was also pierced, the bullet having entered from her back.  
  
The Ambulance pulls into the hospital as the waiting doctors and nurses rush out to get the patient inside and to the emergency room.  
  
"She's a Preventer, right?" asks one of the doctors as they wheel her down halls to the emergency room. Her top had had to be removed so the paramedics could get to her wound. The only thing covering her top half is a sheet that stops at her shoulders.  
  
A nurse glances at the clip board that holds the agents record and information. "Elite Agent. She isn't allergic to any known things at all!" The nurse is surprised by this because her record specifically states in bold print that she isn't allergic to any thing.  
  
"Not that surprising to me. I was a military doctor during the war. There was one other such patient I treated with Major Sally Po. He had so many broken bones we were amazed he was even walking, and yet he was. He'd be about this girls age right now." The doctor says as they rush the patient into the emergency room. "I wouldn't be half surprised if she was trained to be what she is along with him." He says before getting into his gear and starts to work on the patient.  
  
12 Hours Later  
  
The morning light streams through the window onto the patient. Her breathing is still slightly ragged and she is currently in a coma. She is connected to so many wires that she could be a Christmas tree if they had little lights. Her mid back length hair is in a disposable blue hair net and she is hooked to a breathing machine.  
  
There is a noise outside the door followed by it opening. The tall young man that had been sitting in the corner stands up to greet Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, and Quatre Winner. "Quatre. I didn't expect to see you here this early."  
  
"I didn't either to tell you the truth, Trowa. I managed to cancel all my meetings on an excuse of a family emergency."  
  
"She's family to us I believe." Duo says as he walks over to the bed. He glances at all the liquids and wires they have going into her. "They have her looking like a part from a mobile suit that's under serious repair."  
  
"Agreed." Wufei walks over to the end of the bed. "How did it happen Trowa?"  
  
Trowa sighs. "Assassination attempt."  
  
He had been on duty on this mission instead of the others for his acrobatic skills. He had been roaming the roof tops looking for possible assassins not to mention the run away Vice Foreign Minister. He had spotted her go down a side street and was hopping along the roof tops to get there. He had watched as Terry Yuy, the current Elite Agent in the coma, had followed after Relena. He didn't slacken his pace knowing that if there was an assassin lying in wait Terry wouldn't be able to handle it by herself due to the fact she would become a human shield if needed and what she did become. He heard the report of what sounded like a sniper rifle of some kind and cursed as he moved faster. Not even four seconds later another shot rang out, this one to be of a hand gun. He was relieved Terry had still been alive to return fire and most likely have killed the assassin with that shot but he wasn't sure what condition Terry or Relena were in. He had made it to the end of the roof he was running on and had stopped. He had looked on in fear as he saw Relena kneeling over Terry who had blood pooling around her. That memory is etched into his brain permanently.  
  
"That doesn't explain how." Wufei glances at Trowa with a slight glare.  
  
"Relena had gotten away from every one. Terry had been first to find her and there was an assassin waiting down a dark ally way. A fired shot and return fire. This is what it led to. Relena kneeling over her as she rests in a pool of blood." Trowa had gotten slightly emotional and was currently glaring at Wufei.  
  
Wufei understands. "Sorry about that. I didn't know you were first on the scene Trowa."  
  
There's a flicker on Terry's heart monitor and her brain waves are changing by the what the little printer is saying.  
  
"Guys. Arguing is not good right now. I think she might be coming to." Duo speaks as he takes notice of the brain and heart monitors.  
  
Terry's facial features move slightly. But she is not waking, her face turns to one of pain as her breathing gets even more labored. Her hands have gripped into tight fists.  
  
"Something's wrong!" Quatre moves to stand next to Duo.  
  
"Shit!" Duo rushes past Quatre and Trowa and out the door.  
  
"You're not a weak onna! Don't you die on us got it?" Wufei moves over to the left side of the bed as he speaks.  
  
~~~~  
  
Things are flashing in her mind. Battles, suffering, pain, death. They swirl in her mind making a tormenting cloud of memories that she is lost in. She can picture herself as if it were a nightmare. She is crouching holding her arms about herself. She is wearing some kind of a light blue robe and her hair is falling down around her shoulders and face. She is crying, crying for it to stop.  
  
Flashes in a boy of 14. His expression is cold and his eyes are dilated. She goes to run away from him but no matter how fast she goes she can't escape him. She doesn't understand why he is chasing her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Terry has started to thrash in the bed while Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre are trying to hold her still as the doctor and nurse come in with Duo behind them. With their combined strength they are still having difficulty holding her down.  
  
One of the nurses goes for the brain wave monitor. She reads the paper and the lines that are Terry's brain waves. "She is in a nightmare!" she looks to see that the four young men are having difficulty even holding her to the point she isn't swinging her arms and legs around.  
  
The doctor had gone out at the nurses words and had come back with an air medication injector and a bottle of medication. He slips the bottle of medication into the slot it is supposed to go and goes for Terry's neck. He can barley hold her head still, only enough to be able to get a quick injection in. He injects the medication and releases her head as he backs away. He takes in that three of the young men are Preventers, Elite Agents by their patches on their right arms. He also takes in that they can barely hold her down. He had taken in that she was extremely like the young boy he had treated. Even in facial and physical features she was like him.  
  
Terry has started to calm down and her thrashing has become less violent. She eventually stops all together and lays there breathing hard for air. The boys sit down as their limbs shake from the exertion of trying to hold Terry still.  
  
"Damn she's strong!" Duo blurts out as he sits letting his arms rest.  
  
"Think about this Duo. She is injured and only at minim strength." Quatre says from his crossed legged position.  
  
"I'd hate to have to tangle with her in full health." Duo says as he glances at her from his sitting position.  
  
Terry has slipped back into a peaceful breathing state but it is still ragged. The nurse is making sure all of the wires and the IVs are still in place and doing what they should be.  
  
"I'm surprised Gren isn't here." Wufei says.  
  
"Gren is watching Relena. He won't be able to see her for a few days and Relena wont for a few weeks." Trowa says as he stands up. The others follow his example. "I think we should let her be. We might have been the cause of that nightmare because, knowing her, she can hear us."  
  
The others nod in agreement and leave to go find something to do to get this situation out of their minds or at least temporarily forget it's happening.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
ME: I knew it was going to happen - -;  
  
NEKO-YASHA: At least it isn't really a cliffhanger ;  
  
RELISH: To you maybe Ms. Cliffhanger Queen, but to me that's a cliffhanger. She didn't explain Gren and she just left it with them going off and Terry slipping back into the peaceful coma state. -_-; No mention of what happened in Terry's head when the medication was injected either.  
  
ME: - - gr  
  
NEKO-YASHA: I think it time to leave ; Terry in pissy mood.  
  
RELISH: Agreed ; 


	2. Part 2

ME: Ditto.  
  
DUO-CHAN: She really doesn't like doing those does she?   
  
ANI: Hn.  
  
ME: . . . XP Took you that long to notice Duo?  
  
DUO-CHAN: Yup! ^-^  
  
ME AND ANI: -_-;  
  
"Speaking."  
  
*Speaking in Japanese.*  
  
^Talking over headsets, ect.^  
  
(These will mean my little comments that are not part of the fic.)  
  
The Dream of a Lost Soul, Part 2  
  
This prologue is still dedicated to Ani.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
It's mid morning and Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre have decided to take turns watching Terry incase she has another nightmare. Quatre is currently on duty and sits reading a book from the late 20th century called "Dragon Prince." He glances up occasionally to see if her monitors change slightly. During one such glance he noticed that her brain waves had slightly changed. He thinks it is maybe a good dream this time but gets the nurse to make sure.  
  
"She is having a calm dream. I'm not sure if it could turn bad or good." the nurse says after checking the print out from the machine.  
  
"I was just checking after what happened this morning. Thank you for clarifying it for me." Quatre gives the nurse one of his smiles that makes most girls heart melt.  
  
"You're very welcome." The nurse smiles and leaves with a light pink coloration to her cheeks.  
  
Quatre smiles as he sits back down picking up his book and continues reading.  
  
~~~~  
  
She is dreaming. Dreaming things of the past.  
  
She is sitting outside of the factory that was the main entrance for their base where they were kept and trained. She is 14 years old now. She is wearing their usual uniform: green tank top and black spandex. Her hair was up in the usual pony tail she kept it in. It came to her shoulders when up.  
  
Ani had been sent out on a mission and was late to return. Dr. J had gone out to find him and see if he survived.  
  
A black car pulls up and Dr. J steps out of the back alone. Terry's heart nearly stops. She jumps up from her position sitting on a hunk of twisted metal from their practice battles with smaller versions of mobile suits. She runs over to Dr. J and looks at him with a blank expression.  
  
He knows what she wants. "He is alive. You can meet him coming back if you walk to what's left of the Alliance base in the apartment building division." He walks past her heading for the base.  
  
She heads off running at full speed in the direction he had stated. Half way there she saw him coming into view across the field she was running through. He had his head slightly down as he walked with slow and dead steps. She picked up her pace even more at this sight. Something had obviously gone wrong.  
  
Ani doesn't notice her at all until he picks up her quick foot steps. He looks up as his reactions get ready for an attack of some kind. He drops them though as he sees it is Terry. She stops running and starts to walk next to him seeing as he hasn't stopped walking his walk of the dead.  
  
*What's wrong? What happened?* She speaks with worry and concern in her voice as she looks at his face. He changes his gaze from her to the ground in front of him. *Odin?*  
  
Heero stops walking and looks at her. Tears have started to flow down his face. *I killed her.*  
  
A wave of sorrow flows over her as she sees his face and hears his words.  
  
~~~~  
  
Quatre glances up as the needle of the brain monitor does a few quick strokes and doesn't go back to the way they were. He stands and goes to get the nurse once again. He comes back with her walking in front of him.  
  
She walks over to the monitor and reads the strokes left by the needle. "She is feeling sorrow about something in her dream. VERY strong sorrow." The nurse of about 18 years of age glances at Quatre. "There is no medication we can give her either. We have one for controlling the hormones that create nightmares but not this. I'm sorry but we can't help her." (I have no knowledge of medical terms, names, or any of that stuff. I'm going with what my little brain has picked up from places. )  
  
"Can it cause her harm?" Quatre asks in concern.  
  
"If it turns into a nightmare like the last one she had it can but that is if it does." The nurse walks to the door and exits leaving Quatre alone with Terry again as she goes about her other duties in the hospital.  
  
~~~~  
  
She wishes to put her arms around him but resists. *Killed who?*  
  
*The little girl and her dog, Mary.* His knees give way from grief.  
  
She quickly reaches out and grabs him, holding him in a slightly standing position. She holds him close to her as she lowers him to the ground. She has no way to comfort him. She doesn't know what to do. Tears start to show in her eyes because of her sorrow for him and not being able to help him. All she can think to do is hold him tightly and let him cry.  
  
He clings to her tightly crying out his pain and anger that he had killed her. *I did it. I wasn't watching the Leo and it exploded falling backwards into her apartment building. It's my fault a little girl and her dog are dead.*  
  
She starts rocking him and petting the back of his head, tears making small streams down her face. *You couldn't have known that the Leo was going to do that. Don't beat yourself up over it.*  
  
*I can't forget it! I ended the life of an innocent child!*  
  
*But if you live you can fight to stop wars, Odin! I know what you are thinking of doing and I won't let you do it! Taking your life won't solve anything!* Terry says as she strengthens her hold on Heero, afraid he might try to pull away from her.  
  
Heero looks at her with his tear stained face. *What gives you the right to say what I'll do and not do?!* His eyes are angered.  
  
*I never said what you should do! I am saying that you can make a difference! I already know I won't be the pilot for Wing Gundam. Why do you think I have had training in other areas then you? I'm being trained to be a spy.* Her eyes ask him forgiveness for her not being able to help him any more.  
  
He looks at her for a few seconds and then puts his head in her shoulder while hugging her tightly. *You're right Taika. I can stop the war by fighting. I can stop the killing of innocent people.* Heero had made up his mind that he was going to be the Perfect Soldier and sacrifice his life so that others may live.  
  
~~~~  
  
A single tear rolls down Terry's check as her face contorts to one of a person full of sorrow.  
  
Quatre looks on as pain fills his heart. Terry and Heero had had difficult lives and unfortunately, they both lived a nightmare of memories they can't escape from.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
ME: At least I didn't do a cliffhanger At least I think I didn't. ;  
  
RELISH: It could be one. o.O  
  
NEKO-YASHA: That's no cliffhanger and you both know it. - -;  
  
ME AND RELISH: You should know!!! ~_~  
  
NEKO-YASHA: Uh heehee ^^; 


	3. Part 3

ME: Yatta Yatta Yatta No own Ect Ect Ect leave me alone.  
  
KING: What is this "ect"? O.o  
  
ME: Ahhhh shit - -;  
  
DUO-CHAN:   
  
ME: No I don't own that movie either. - -;  
  
KING: What is this "movie"? o.O  
  
ME: IYA!  
  
DUO-CHAN:   
  
ME: ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!!!   
  
ME: You ask too many questions and what are you doing here anyway?! ~ ~ Never mind! Don't answer that! - - - - Why am I surrounded by idiots?  
  
ANI:   
  
ME: Not you. Them!   
  
ANI: Oh. o.o;  
  
"Speaking."  
  
*Speaking in Japanese.*  
  
^Talking over headsets, ect.^  
  
(These will mean my little comments that are not part of the fic.)  
  
The Dream of a Lost Soul, Part 3  
  
This prologue is still dedicated to Ani.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Duo sits flipping through channels on the little TV in Terry's room. He has the caption on so he can know what the people are saying without making much noise. Quatre had told all of them that she was going through some dreams that were also memories and that her brain monitor would go off here and there. He sighs as he takes yet another one of his candy bars out of his jacket pocket. He opens it and starts to munch on it.  
  
~~~~  
  
It has been two days since the civilian incident. Ani has been practicing his hacking skills seeing as he did not wish to leave their quarters yet. Terry on the other hand had stayed to watch him and she sat next to him at her computer also practicing her hacking skills.  
  
Dekim had arrived early that morning. It was currently noon. He was meeting with Dr. J and most likely discussing the two's kindness issues.  
  
Now the security footage, black and white picture, flashes into her mind. After Dr. J had informed them of his orders from Dekim she had gone to watch the film.  
  
Dekim stands near the table the papers were on that held their info. Dr. J was sitting in a chair that was located at the table.  
  
"What do you mean 'kindness'?! The both of them should have none if you followed the program correctly." Dekim says as he glares at Dr. J.  
  
"You are talking about turning kids, HUMANS, into weapons. I followed your program but they are very strong willed."  
  
"I don't care how strong willed they are! I also noticed that 02 is very soft. I want her eliminated. She is affecting 01's performance."  
  
"How would I do that? She is trained to be a Perfect Soldier and will not be easy to dispose of." Dr. J's glasses flash.  
  
"It will be perfect training for 01. I want it carried out in 5 days. I will be back to make sure my orders have been carried out." Dekim moves out the door and it shuts.  
  
Terry's dream moves back to them in their quarters.  
  
Her and Ani are hacking their way into the Alliance shipment records. Dr. J walks in and they quickly exit out of it. They both turn to face him.  
  
"You've been ordered to retrain, 01. 02, his training will be to eliminate you."  
  
Their eyes flash with disbelief and anger.  
  
"Eliminate her, sir?" Ani asks in a flat tone.  
  
"Yes. Dekim has ordered it. You both have four choices." He looks from face to face. "One, 02 can run away and be hunted by the Barton Foundation. Two, You both can run. Three, You can carry out the orders, 01. Four, You can fake her death in the Mobile Suit Battle Simulator (MSBS)."  
  
Ani looks at Terry. He is asking her to choose.  
  
"MS battle, sir." Terry answers to Dr. J.  
  
"Fine. Now remember it has to appear real. He will want to see the battle footage. That means a bloody and unconscious 02 will have to be taken out of the trashed MS. She will have to appear dead and be placed into a body bag."  
  
Terry and Ani understand. She will have to basically let Ani almost kill her. She could very well die from this.  
  
"Understood." They both say in unison.  
  
"Good. The simulator and the required tools will be ready by 20:00." Dr. J goes to walk out the door but stops halfway out. "I'd spend what little time you have left with your sister, 01. You may never see her again." With those words he was gone.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
ME:   
  
RELISH: I'm gonna hurt you! - -  
  
ME:   
  
NEKO-YASHA: Hahahahaha! She's learning! =D  
  
RELISH:   
  
ME AND NEKO:   
  
RELISH: Oooooo!   
  
ME: I think we better go before she pulls out that gun Heero-chan gave her. ;  
  
NEKO: I think you're right.   
  
ME AND NEKO: O.O;   
  
ANI: Now Relena, please don't shoot. They're behind me.  
  
RELISH: Hmm. Sorry Heero.   
  
ME, ANI, NEKO:   
  
RELISH:   
  
ME, ANI, NEKO: o.o;  
  
ME: She wouldn't kill us but she will damn well shoot us!   
  
ANI AND NEKO: WAIT FOR US!!!   
  
RELISH: Wait for me. 


	4. Part 4

ME: Thinks: Thank God I thought to print out my chapters of the prologue and the main body of the fic.   
  
DUO-CHAN: Thought we would come rescue you.  
  
ANI: Hn.  
  
TEACHER: Young men. What do you think you're doing coming into my class like that?!   
  
ANI: There.   
  
ME: Arigatou Ani, Duo-chan!   
  
ANI: Satisfied?  
  
TEACHER:   
  
ANI: Hn.   
  
(I'm not putting the disclaimer because it is just that, A DISCLAIMER! - - I should be able to put the word and persons should know I don't own it and I am not saying I do. ~ ~)  
  
"Speaking."  
  
*Speaking in Japanese.*  
  
^Talking over headsets, ect.^  
  
(These will mean my little comments that are not part of the fic.)  
  
The Dream of a Lost Soul, Part 4  
  
This prologue is still dedicated to Ani.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Duo turns off the TV as Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei come in. "No change except her dream is getting worse. The needle is slowly picking up speed." He points to the brain wave monitor.  
  
"I'm staying in here incase she starts thrashing again." Wufei takes one of the five seats the nurse had brought into the room.  
  
The others nod in agreement and take seats.  
  
Terry's breathing has slightly increased. Her heart rate has also slightly increased.  
  
~~~~  
  
It is ten minutes before 20:00. Terry and Ani are sitting on Terry's bed. (If you've noticed, I call Heero "Ani." This is because it is Terry's dream. It is being told from 3rd person, but it is still her dream.)  
  
*Will you come and see me?* They had been talking about a battle plan and they both knew Terry would have to be hospitalized.  
  
*If I can. Dekim might have me brainwashed.* He concentrates his vision on his folded hands. He is leaning on his thighs by using his elbows. His voice has some sorrow when he next speaks. *I don't want to do this.*  
  
Terry reaches over wrapping her arms around him. *I know but it is the only way if I am to help you during the mission.* She really wasn't looking forward to being hospitalized. *Dekim will want our conversation. I'll be pleading with you. Please be strong* She hugs him.  
  
Ani wraps his arms around her. *I will little sister.* He hugs her tightly.  
  
There is a noise in the hallway and they quickly let go of each other.  
  
A man of hefty build named Kerinchi Toru opened the door with an evil smile on his face. "Time to go, brats." Kerinchi carried out ALL the punishments. He was a soldier from earlier wars. Kerinchi had hoped to pilot Wing Gundam and he seriously disliked Terry and Ani for the fact they had taken that chance away from him. Kerinchi Toru was a cruel man.  
  
Terry and Ani, faces dangerously emotionless, stand and glance coldly at Kerinchi as they pass him.  
  
Kerinchi's features never changed. The same evil smile stayed in place as he followed them to the Mobile Suit Battle Simulator (MSBS).  
  
~~~~  
  
They all glance up from what they were doing as the brain wave monitor's needle started making long quick strokes.  
  
"That's not good." Duo's voice is full of worry.  
  
Terry's eyes are moving under her eye lids and her facial expression has changed to one of stone. Her fists are tightly clenched.  
  
"Very not good." Duo says while rushing out to go get the nurse.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ani and Terry walk into the MSBS area. The actual fighting area is fairly large. Two much smaller versions of mobile suits are prepared and ready to go. Kerinchi follows behind them.  
  
Terry glances at the familiar practice suits. One had the markings '01' and the other '02'. They were definitely well used. They had multiple dings and dents.  
  
Dr. J walks into the area from a side door. Terry and Ani focus their attention on him. "I want a good fight you two. In a small number of months Operation Meteor will commence and you both need to be in top condition." Dr. J had told them both that this will appear to be an MS battle simulation and that he would give an obvious signal to Ani. Ani would then begin to "eliminate" Terry. Terry is to act oblivious to the fact she knows what Ani is doing.  
  
"Suit up." Dr. J orders. He moves off to the observation room. Ani and Terry walk over to their MS and hop in. They do their checks and raise the right arm of each suit in signal that they are ready to go. (This part will be done as if the mobile suit(s) or MS is part of Ani or Terry. If I let my mind have its way you would be reading a RP type battle that explains the pedals, joysticks, switches, ect. that run the MS. That would make it VERY long. ;)  
  
^Commence simulation.^ comes over their comm. links.  
  
Ani and Terry are a good 200 ft or so away from each other. Suddenly they each pull out a Beam Saber, Terry's is pink and Ani's is green, while their thrusters start up and begin propelling them towards each other. They come together in a bright clash of electrical sparks as their sabers apply pressure to each other.  
  
Ani brings the saber from the right creating a sideways slashing motion that sends Terry backwards. Her thrusters are activated to a higher output as she moves her feet to keep in a standing position while moving backwards.  
  
Ani comes at her again. He brings his saber from above.  
  
Terry pulls up her saber to block his. ^Nice try.^ She calls out playfully.  
  
^Not nice enough.^ Ani answers as he puts more pressure onto his saber. Terry's starts to spark dangerously. She is doing the best that she can to keep his saber from crashing through hers at the wrong time. If her saber failed her now, she would be dead.  
  
^Aren't you getting a little serious here?^ she calls out to him while increasing the power to her saber. She activates her thrusters and pushes him back a few steps.  
  
There is nothing but a haunting silence from Ani.  
  
^01.^ Dr. J snaps out over the comm. link.  
  
^Roger that.^ Ani answers in response. His voice is completely emotionless. He puts his saber to full power. After a few large sparks his saber passes through Terry's and takes off her left arm only missing the body due to Terry having a slight warning from Dr. J giving the signal to Ani.  
  
^What the hell are you thinking?!^ Terry's voice rings with anger and confusion as she backs away from Ani, her MS arm laying on the ground sparking.  
  
Ani's response is silence. He flies at her again as she quickly pulls her saber up to block while brining it to full power. ^You're obsolete.^ His voice is cold and sharp like a dagger.  
  
Terry knows he doesn't mean it but it pierces her heart just the same. ^What do you mean?^ She brings her right leg up and kicks Ani's MS away from her. She gets silence as he makes his MS keep balance. ^ANSWER ME!^  
  
Ani flies at her again and with every syllable he brings his saber into an aggressive hit. ^You are obsolete!^  
  
Her cockpit starts to spark as she gets knocked around. Ani had come at her so quickly she couldn't block very well. The shock waves from the hits move through out the cockpit. Her ears have started bleeding and things start to explode. ^ANI!^  
  
^I have no sister!^ He calls out coldly as he takes off the head of Terry's MS followed by him giving her a ruff kick that sends her MS into the wall.  
  
Most of her equipment has exploded and shards have flown around. She sits covered in blood from all the cuts she has acquired from the flying fragments. She is breathing heavily as she tries to keep consciousness so she can control her heart and breathing rate. There is a shock as Ani kicks her MS.  
  
^Eliminated, sir.^ Ani says over the comm. link. He opens his hatch and jumps the little distance to the ground.  
  
^Clean it up.^ Dr. J says over the intercom.  
  
A medical crew enter with a body bag held between the four of them. One of them hands Ani a crowbar and indicates the cockpit of Terry's MS. The five of them walk over to the cockpit. The medical crew members set the body bag down as Ani climes onto the area near the hatch.  
  
He begins to pry it open with the crowbar. After levering the hatch up enough he puts his hands on the edge and lifts. He looks down as his hands almost lose their grip from a wet substance only to find the substance is blood. He controls his urge to hurriedly rip the hatch off and just lifts it normally open.  
  
Ani looks in and resists snatching Terry out. She is in a heap. Her blood is everywhere. Her left arm is broken in two places with the bone sticking out of the flesh. Her legs are in the same shape as her left arm. He reaches for her neck and feels a faint pulse. At his touch her eyes open slightly as she looks at him. He barely even saw they were open. She coughs as blood starts to fill her lungs and throat. Her eyes close as she returns to her role of being dead.  
  
Ani backs out and jumps away from her MS. His heart is being torn to pieces. He had done that to his own sister. He just has to look at the medical crew as he walks away and they move to get her out.  
  
One of them opens the body bag as the other three pull her up and out of the cockpit. A 47 year old woman with light brown hair checks for a pulse on Terry's wrist and feels none. She has a look of sadness as she helps bring Terry down and place her into the body bag.  
  
Ani moves off to the side room Dr. J is in. As he passes Kerinchi on the way he notices the pleased smirk he had on his face as he watches Terry get put into the body bag.  
  
"Real shame, that waste of perfectly good female flesh." Kerinchi speaks after Ani is a few feet past him. His smirk is still in place as he watches the body bag being zipped up.  
  
Ani stops in his tracks. His hands clench into tight fists. "I don't notice such weak minded desires." Ani speaks with a tone that is also so emotionless it would freeze fire. He continues walking as small spots drip from his hands, his blood and his sister's, as he digs his finger nails into his palms.  
  
Kerinchi's eyes glow with pure evil mirth as he looks from the body bag to the withdrawing Ani. "You can hold your emotions in check, I'll give you that you little bastard." His voice is low as he speaks to himself. His smirk turns into an evil grin. He walks over to where the body bag lays on the ground. "I want this trash disposed of." He gives the bag a hard kick where Terry's left rib cage is located and is rewarded with a sick cracking sound as ribs break.  
  
Terry resists the urge to scream. She feels the bag being lifted off the ground and waits until a small number of steps have been taken before she starts regular breathing again. She thought she was dizzy before with the little oxygen she was allowing her brain to have. As soon as the normal amount of oxygen reached her brain her whole world began to spin rapidly. She shuts her eyes tightly as the inside of the body bag swirls around.  
  
Then a muffled yet familiar voice can be heard through the thick plastic of the black body bag. "Move it! Get her on the stretcher!" Terry feels as the bag is lifted onto a hard surface. There is a scratching noise as the zipper is grabbed followed by a bright light as it is pulled down. Terry winces as the brightness mixes with her world that is still slowly spinning. "He fucked you up royal but I think the thing that is the most dangerous is that kick to your ribs Kerinchi gave you." The 47 year old woman, Sara, says with her American Southern accent as she examines Terry.  
  
"Sara?" Terry chokes out through her bruised and blood filled throat.  
  
"That's me. Now be quiet and concentrate on breathing, please." Sara and one other of the medical team wheel the stretcher down multiple halls. They had carried her out of the MSBS area and into the hallway where the stretcher had been waiting. "And keep yer heart going! I was sure you was dead until I felt the weight of the bag shift when you started breathing proper."  
  
"Don't worry. I don't like this dizzy feeling." Terry has a slight smile on her face.  
  
"You amaze me. I'm positive you're in some serious pain and yet you're smiling."  
  
Terry had actually been handling the pain quite fine until Kerinchi had kicked her. It was sudden and unprepared for. "I don't feel it any more."  
  
"Like I said, you amaze me. Now shut yer trap!" Sara pins Terry with a glare while she is slightly grinning. Terry smiles as she turns her attention to the ceiling as it passes.  
  
The stretcher is steered into an elevator and they ride it to ground level. They take her out of the elevator and into a large factory where a waiting ambulance is parked. The paramedics step out and help get Terry into the ambulance. They gently lift her up as Sara pulls the body bag out from under her. After, they start hooking her up to their monitors and injecting IVs that have pain killers added to them.  
  
"Now you two take good care of her, ya hear?" Sara says to the two paramedics.  
  
"Of course, Ms. Sara." One of them says, obviously accustomed to Sara, as he walks around to the drivers side. He hops in and starts up the ambulance. The second one is in the back attending to Terry.  
  
"Now you live so 01 can come see yer." Sara speaks sternly to Terry. Terry grins and nods. "Good. I might stop by later. Buh bye." She shuts the doors and bangs her hands twice on them signaling that the driver can go. The ambulance goes into gear and drives off.  
  
Terry can no longer stay conscious. "Mind if I pass out?" She has a smile on her face as she asks the paramedic. Her voice is slightly muffled due to the breathing mask he had put on her.  
  
The paramedic smiles and shakes his head back and forth. "You're a weird one. If you do, it just means we save on the gas bill."  
  
Terry has a small smile on her face as she lets out a sigh. Her face soon goes blank when she slips into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~  
  
Duo and the nurse come back in to find Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre standing right up close to the bed. Wufei had Terry's left arm, Trowa had her feet, and Quatre had her right arm. Terry had not started thrashing but her limbs were moving.  
  
"Now what?" Duo asks as he comes over to stand next to Trowa taking Terry's right leg.  
  
"She's piloting a mobile suit. You can tell by the way she is moving her hands and feet." Wufei answers. Terry's feet and hands are moving as if they were operating the joysticks and the pedals of the suit. "Her fingers are even operating the buttons on the joysticks." Wufei points to her hands and feet as he speaks but quickly puts his hand full force on her arm as she tries to lift it.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Terry's voice is barely audible through her air mask but they pick it up. Duo presses down as her right foot moves as if operating a pedal.  
  
"We might actually find out some dark things from her past." Trowa speaks lightly. "Whatever she says is not to leave this room." The others nod in agreement. The nurse doesn't bother due to the fact they are to keep everything confidential anyway because the patient is a Preventer.  
  
Her voice picks up volume. "Answer me!" There is a slight pause as nothing happens. Suddenly her arms and legs move in actions the four young men recognize as orders for a mobile suit to block. "ANI!" She actually screams this one. Her voice is horse and muffled due to her breathing mask. There is a scar under her right eye that is slightly visible. She winces as if the cut that made the scar was just made.  
  
Wufei quickly glances at Trowa while holding down Terry's arm. Quatre's face is a mask of horror as his mind puts Terry's three out bursts together. Duo is left to wonder as the nurse went to get the doctor. She returned a few minutes later with him.  
  
Terry's arms and legs suddenly try to shoot into a position that would block fragments from the body. They nearly lose their hold on her. There was resistance for about 2 seconds and then she went limp. Her heart and breathing rate quickly drop, but her brain monitor is still sending signals meaning that she hasn't died or stopped dreaming.  
  
Wufei recognizes it. "She isn't dead. She must have slipped into a dead state in her dream." He places his index and middle finger of his right hand on her neck. He feels a faint pulse and decides to check her wrist. No pulse. "She's controlling her blood flow!" There is a slight tone of surprise as he speaks.  
  
"The doctor moves to the side of the bed and checks. "He is right." He sighs and slightly backs away. "She had some very good trainers. I doubt she picked up that trick on her own." He smiles slightly. "You managed to keep her from causing her wounds to open again. Thank you."  
  
The young men were about to nod until her face suddenly contorts to one of extreme pain as air rushes out of her lungs through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hm." The doctor moves over to her left side. He examines her rib cage by applying pressure to feel the bone. "Just as I thought. Her ribs were broken before and not nicely by the scars on her bones. Now, the scars I noticed on her back are a completely different matter. They are older, some more than others, and made by the same tool which was most likely a whip of some kind." He steps back from the bed.  
  
Quatre looks over at Trowa and Wufei. "Do you think it was him or was she calling out for help?"  
  
"It could very well be both." Trowa answers.  
  
"I have my own reasons for my opinion. She wasn't calling out for help." Wufei speaks as he looks down at Terry's face.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?!" Due is confused out of his mind right about now.  
  
"Sorry, Duo, but it is not our place to tell you if you don't already know." Quatre answers.  
  
"Just peachy."  
  
Quatre pats Duo on the shoulder. "I can tell you that either someone very close to her attacked her or she was calling out for help from that person." Quatre now looks at Terry.  
  
Terry starts to breath normally as her eyes tightly close. She issues a light moan as her right hand twitches. It slowly opens and closes.  
  
They watch her hoping that she is waking.  
  
She moves the other hand the same way. Then her right arm slightly moves. She slowly moves it up to the scar on her right cheek. Her eyes are still closed as she mumbles to herself, "He didn't go overboard but he could have been a little nicer." Her eyes open and she immediately shuts them. "Kuso! Turn the lights off!" (kuso = shit)  
  
Trowa and Quatre smile as Duo laughs a little. Wufei has a smile on his face as he turns the lights to a dim setting.  
  
"Welcome to the world of the living!" Duo grins as Terry slightly opens her eyes as they adjust to the dim light.  
  
"Ha ha ha. What the fuck happened? I feel like I was run over by a truck."  
  
Trowa answers her. "You shot the assassin and saved Relena. Remember now?"  
  
"Yeah. That bitch live or die?" Terry wasn't in a good mood. She doesn't usually curse this much.  
  
"The assassin is dead." Trowa crouches so he is at eye level with Terry. "That was a good shot by the way."  
  
"She is about to answer when a thought hits her. "Did I say anything?" The guys look at each other. Trowa looks back at her and nods. "What did I say?"  
  
Wufei answers first. "You said 'what do you mean', 'answer me', and 'Ani'. He did it didn't he?"  
  
Terry sighs as she closes her eyes. "Yes, he did."  
  
"Why?" Quatre asks. "I can't see him doing that."  
  
A single tear runs from her closed eyes. "To save me. Please leave. I don't want company right now." Her voice is shaky.  
  
Trowa looks at Wufei and he nods. "Let's leave her." Trowa says as he stands back to his full height. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei walk before him as they follow the doctor and nurse out. He stops to glance back at Terry only to find she is actually crying with her right hand on her face. Her body is shaking from her sobs. He turns and leaves with this sight permanently in his memory.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
ME: Now you have witnessed the sorrow filled past of Heero and Terry. I might have another few parts, but even if I don't, I can leave this one as the end. I am also suffering from two writers blocks. One for this and the other for the actual ficy. - -  
  
NEKO-YASHA: I know that feeling. - -   
  
ME: Now there is something that bugs me.  
  
NEKO: What?   
  
ME: I only have two reviews. - - If you read my fic, PLEASE REVIEW!!! That is what R&R means ppls! ~ ~  
  
NEKO: You'll get more. I know you review other authors stories enough. People will see your name and come to check it out.  
  
ME: Me hope so. u.u; It also doesn't help that my Pen name is my OC either. ;  
  
ME: YOU did a Gundam Wing/vampire crossover. That is a BIG factor when it comes to readers OR reviewers. ~ ~  
  
NEKO: Uh heehee ^^; Good point.  
  
ME: 


	5. Part 5

ME: Chiddy chiddy boom, oga itchi noum.  
  
DUO-CHAN: Uhh. Is it just me or does that sound familiar?   
  
NEKO-YASHA: It's Barbie Girl. XD  
  
DUO-CHAN: Oh ;  
  
ANI:   
  
ME: Dome kosayatchi yagi ugi statchi   
  
(I can not correctly spell Japanese yet soo these ARE NOT THE REAL LYRICS. Plus, I mostly went by how they were pronouncing the words. . . I tried though ;)  
  
"Speaking."  
  
*Speaking in Japanese.*  
  
'Thinking.'  
  
^Talking over headsets, etc.^  
  
(These will mean my little comments that are not part of the fic.)  
  
The Dream of a Lost Soul, Part 5  
  
This prologue is still dedicated to Ani.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
A 21 year old Japanese man with shoulder length dark blue-green hair walks up to the sitting Trowa, Duo, and Wufei. Quatre had been obligated to return to L4. "Where is her room?" He asks in his smooth deep voice that has a hint of worry in it. The young man stands just a few inches taller than Trowa.  
  
Duo glances up at Sakiko Gren. "She's in there." He points to the wall their chairs are up against. "You can see if she'll talk to you. She won't even look at us when we try to." Two days have passed and Terry has not talked to anyone. She just lays there staring into space or sleeping.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Gren says as he goes over to the door. He slips in and shuts the door quietly behind him. He walks over to the edge of her bed and looks at her. Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing was in a sleeping pattern. Her bed was in a semi upright position. *Terry?* He sits on the edge of her bed and looks into her eyes.  
  
She continues to stare at the wall with her unfocused eyes.  
  
Gren ponders how to pull her out of this. He gets an idea and decides to try it. *Taika?*  
  
Her breathing changes and her eyes move then blink. She turns her head to look at who had spoken. *Gren.* She speaks with a somewhat scratchy voice.  
  
*I thought that would pull you out of it. You have the others worried sick, you know.* He smiles at her.  
  
She smiles slightly. *I'm really sorry about that. I was deep in thought,* Her face turns sad now. *Thinking of my past does that.*  
  
*What could have triggered that line of thought?* Gren looks at her somewhat worried. He knows she has had a nasty past and thinking about it only made the pain worse.  
  
*I was in the coma due to the shot wound. I slipped into a nightmare with me running from Heero, I think. Then it moved to a dream and not just any dream. It was like I was watching the past from a spectators point of view. It was when he had been ordered to be retrained and take me out as part of his training.* She pauses speaking in her shaking voice as a single tear runs down her left cheek. *I saw how torn up he was. I mean, I knew he was, but I SAW what happened as if I was in his mind. It has just made bearing that memory worse.* She covers her face with her hands now as tears pour from her eyes and sobs shake her body.  
  
Gren reaches over and hugs her. *Shh. It is ok. It is over.* He very gently rocks her back and forth as she presses her head in his shoulder. He can feel the light moisture coming through his shirt from her crying.  
  
Her sobs slowly stop and she stays against his shoulder in silence.  
  
Gren feels that her body has gone limp and looks down at her face. It was completely relaxed in sleep. Gren holds her close to him. He had never seen her cry herself to sleep. He was happy she had started to trust him. It took him three years to get this close to her. If he wasn't gay, he would go with her in a heart beat. He smiles as he bends his head and kisses the top of hers. He gently lays her back on her pillows. He lowers the back of the bed to a flat level so she can sleep easier. He stands and looks down at her.  
  
*I really do feel sorry for her.* He notices a strand of her hair has escaped the blue hair net they keep it in due to its long length. He reaches down and pushes it back under. When he went to turn around, he met face to face with Trowa. "Trowa." He speaks with slight surprise, but his insides feel as if someone had applied some serious pressure.  
  
Trowa glances from him to her. He raises his eye brow as his glance comes back to Gren, asking his silent question. Trowa's arms are crossed and he has his weight balancing on his left foot slightly.  
  
"It's nothing like that." Gren says grinning like a certain baka. But then his face expression turns a little nervous. "How long were you there?"  
  
"I came in right after you did." Trowa looks Gren directly in the eyes. "You know information about her don't you? She wouldn't just break down like that in front of any one. She might in front of Quatre, maybe even Wufei." Trowa's questioning stare with his dark green eyes was quite unnerving.  
  
"Oh. Uh. You could say I do. I've known her for over three years now." Gren gives another nervous smile as a flash passes through Trowa's eyes. He couldn't tell what it was, but he didn't like it.  
  
"You know detailed information about that dream she was talking about, do you not?"  
  
Gren blanches. "You speak Japanese?"  
  
"Fluently. I was a mercenary." Trowa's facial expression turns suspicious. "What is your EXACT relationship with her?"  
  
Gren's sheepish smile turns to a full blown grin. "I GET it! You're jealous!"  
  
Trowa sighs. Why does everyone take a sign of feelings for an intimate passion? "No. I am just concerned for her. I have discovered that I consider her to be a close friend. Now, please, answer my question."  
  
Gren raises his hands in the air grinning. "Ok, ok. I'm a close friend. You could say I'm her adopted older brother, even though I'll never replace the real one." Gren pauses as he sees this doesn't help with Trowa's mood much. He sighs and smiles. "If it helps, I like guys." He speaks as he extends his arms and holds them slightly away from him.  
  
This seemed to do the trick. Trowa visibly relaxed a bit. He glances over at Terry. He doesn't know exactly when he considered her as a friend and had started to care for her as such, but it had happened. He sighs and turns back to Gren. "I think we better leave her alone. We might wake her up with our voices." Trowa turns and heads to the door with Gren following behind him.  
  
Little did they know, but Terry had slipped into another dream of her past.  
  
~~~~  
  
She slightly opens her eyes to reveal a tiled ceiling. She groans and closes them again. She hated hospitals. She can take them for a short time but she prefers to get out as fast as possible.  
  
There is a rustle to her right and she opens her eyes. Ani was standing over her.  
  
*How are you doing?* He bends down and runs his hand over her right cheek.  
  
*Fine minus the fact I have two broken legs and one arm not to mention the ribs thanks to Kerinchi.* She grimaces.  
  
Ani gets a look of emotional pain. *I am really sorry about that. I wanted to kill him. Especially for what he said about you.* Ani's eyes grow cold.  
  
Terry looks at him very curiously. *What did he say?*  
  
*I think he had plans of raping you. I don't know if he knows you are still alive, but I would keep your buzzer handy.* He places his hand on her right cheek and holds it there. *I am really sorry for having to do that. It tore me apart to say those things I did.* He hugs her best he can without hurting her.  
  
Terry wraps her good right arm around him and holds him as tight as she can. *It is ok. I understand you did not mean them.*  
  
They stay like that without moving for a time. Then Ani pulls out of it.  
  
*I have to go. My training starts in 20 minutes. I have heard talk that they might use the machine on me.* His eyes become cold and hers turn to ice.  
  
*Those bastards!* She clenches her teeth as her right fist balls up and her knuckles slowly turn white.  
  
*I will come as long as I can.* He bends down and kisses her forehead and then turns and leaves.  
  
Terry is left to only hope he will keep his memories of her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Terry's eyes fly open and focus on her ceiling. She had had another dream. Her left hand comes up to rest over her eyes. *Damn it! Why do I keep having these dreams?!* She says in a ruff voice.  
  
There's a noise and Trowa comes into view. *Because you somehow feel you need to remember?* He moves to the edge of the bed while Terry watches him with surprise written all over her face.  
  
"You speak Japanese?!"  
  
"Yes." Trowa smiles at her surprise and the shocked look on her face.  
  
Terry quickly removes the facial expression and replaces it with a sheepish one that Duo would use. She gets a sweat drop and waves her left hand back and forth. "I didn't know. Very nice to know, actually.* 'I wonder what the hell I was saying in my sleep!' She thinks as she mentally kicks herself. She should have known Trowa, of all people, would speak Japanese.  
  
"If you are worried you talk in your sleep, you don't. Only time you have is when you were still in the coma." Trowa pulls one of the chairs over and sets it down, reversed, and sits on it. He rests his head on his hands as they rest on the chair's back.  
  
She gives a visible sigh. "Good. Bad enough Gren knows a bunch of things about me. . . Oh! That was an insult!" She looks at Trowa with an apologetic look.  
  
"It's ok. I understand if you don't want many people to know about your past. I wouldn't want them to know mine." Trowa speaks as he raises his right eye brow.  
  
"I'm glad you understand. If I did tell anyone, it would be you. Quatre kinda knows and Wufei knows to much for his own good." She sighs and closes her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't mind knowing." Trowa says and then mentally kicks himself. This is NOT how he normally acts.  
  
Terry opens her eyes and raises her left eye brow. "You wouldn't, eh? Hm." She thinks about whether or not she should tell him. "Kays. For one thing, Heero doesn't know I'm alive. That's why he isn't here."  
  
Trowa looks slightly surprised by this fact. "He walks around the L1 Headquarters and he has never seen you at all?"  
  
"Oh, he has seen me. He just doesn't know he has. I have my code name, after all and he has never bothered to check on a Preventer that happens to have the same background he has. If he had, it would click that he has seen me. He has never even seen a picture of me as a Preventer." She smiles. "Doesn't help there are no pictures he can get, either. Only picture is on my Preventers name and code tag."  
  
Trowa gives a slight nod. "Well thought plan. Very impressive. You're not the Perfect Soldier's twin sister for nothing."  
  
She smiles. "Thanks for the compliment." She pauses in her speech. Was it just her, or was he being very open with her? "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Trowa resists the urge to show the look of slight surprise he was feeling. "Sure thing."  
  
"Mind if I call you Tro-chan?" She gives him a smile as she slightly tilts her head to one side.  
  
He looks at her for a moment, slight surprise actually showing on his handsome features. "I guess so." He wasn't really sure if this was real, 'chan' being a title put on the end of a close friend or family member's name.  
  
"Great. I thought it was about time I started calling you 'Tro-chan' because I call Quatre 'Q-chan' and Wufei, well, would call Wufei 'Wu-chan.' I barely get away with 'Wu', actually." A sweat drop appears on her left temple as she smiles.  
  
Trowa gives a small smile. "That's Wufei for you."  
  
Terry suddenly gives a yawn. "Why am I tired?" She asks, her eyes beginning to droop. She lays her head back on her pillow. All her muscles slowly relax.  
  
Trowa stands up and looks at her concerned. "Try to stay awake. You might be fading back into the coma."  
  
"But. . . I can't. . ." Her eyelids close.  
  
"Shit!" He rushes to the door of her room. He nearly knocks it down as he opens it. "Get the doctor!" He shouts out at the guys followed by him heading back to Terry. Wufei gives out Chinese curses as he rushes down the hall. Duo rushes to get in the room.  
  
The doctor comes rushing in followed closely by Wufei and a medical team. Duo and Trowa move aside to let them through. The doctor checks her over and sighs. "She's fine. She's in a deep sleep." Sighs of relief can be heard from the young men as they hear she is going to be fine. "I think her body has just spent what little energy it had and made her sleep. Let's leave her alone so she can rest." The doctor ushers them all out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~~~~  
  
She gives a sigh. It's been two days since he last visited. It's been over two weeks since the incident. She had been recovering very well and Ani had been making regular visits. . . But he was a day late. She was worried. Every time he came, a piece of him seemed to be missing. The last time felt as if he didn't know why he was even here. Not a word passed between them. His eyes just stared, empty pools reflecting the lifeless objects of her hospital room. He never really looked at her the whole time, just stared at the wall across from him.  
  
She gets yanked from thought as the nurse enters, tray of food in hand. They had put her back on a solid food diet a few days ago. She was glad of it. Sucking food wasn't the greatest experience in the world.  
  
*Here you are. You get vegetable soup today.* The nurse speaks in a friendly voice, a smile showing on her face.  
  
Terry nods to her, face emotionless. The nurse gives a sigh and sets the bowl in front of Terry on a rolling table that goes over the bed. She exits after setting a glass of water and a spoon on the table next to the bowl.  
  
Terry looks at the food for a few minutes. She didn't feel like eating, she decided. She pushes the table away from her followed by her lowering the back of her bed into a resting position. A sigh escapes her lips as she closes her eyes. He wasn't going to be back. They had actually done the unthinkable.  
  
Slowly the view of her hospital room changes. A different lighting coming from her room window can be noticed. She has also changed.  
  
She stands next to her bed, her back to the wall. Along with multiple small bandages on her face and elsewhere, she had a cast on her left arm, along with her legs. The ones on her legs gave her movement, they were basically splints. The doctors couldn't really argue with some mysterious order they got signed by the girls supposed 'guardian.' The ones on her legs were covered by her jeans. Her bandaged rib cage was going to give her problems, though. They hadn't fully healed and bending to far in any direction shot spikes of pain through her body. She was wearing a baggy black T-shirt to cover the bandage's bulge. The nurse had given her slip- on shoes, but she really didn't like them. She wanted to put her sneakers on, but the nurse said it would put way to much pressure on her ribs if she did.  
  
A familiar woman stood on the other side of her bed, the woman's back to the room door. "Glade to see you're doin' well. Shame, what they doin' to your brother." Sara had come on her visit. It had taken her ages, but she had made it. She gives a sigh. "He will be a weapon. No doubt about it."  
  
"It's no longer my concern." The words hurt, but she had to say them, had to be an emotionless void of ice and death. She would prove that she could be what they wanted her to be without having to turn into complete stone.  
  
"That's a shame. You two were so close. I guess he's dead to you, eh?" Sara had a look of understanding and sympathy.  
  
"He died the day they started." Her voice was flat and dead. Picking up a small bag from an end table, she moves around her bed heading for her door. "Sayonara, Sara." With those last words, she opened the door and was gone.  
  
The room fades, replaced by a view of the top level of the parking garage of the hospital. Terry, face dead of emotion, faces someone she once knew, once told everything in her heart and mind. A light breeze plays with their hair and clothes.  
  
Ani, or rather, Heero Yuy stood a good distance away from her. He was dressed in his green tank top and black spandex shorts. His eyes were cold, lifeless orbs. "I am here to deliver your orders. You are to take a cargo shuttle to L2 disguised as a packer. A car is located in parking square 1039." He tosses over a key. She catches it with her right hand. "There is a bag with further orders along with what you will need to carry them out. You also have a temporary code name you will be using while on L2 for your extended training. It shall be 'Shitayama Matsu.' You will receive another code name before you head out on your main mission." He turns, having completed his orders, he had no reason to stay here. He begins to walk away from her.  
  
"Are you. . ." Terry's face is covered in shadows, her right hand clutching the key in a death grip. "My replacement?"  
  
Heero stops, but does not turn to face her. "Explain." His voice is cold.  
  
"I'm obviously getting replaced. I guess they didn't inform you, but I was being trained to pilot Wing Gundam." Her voice would send shivers down a normal persons spine. She lifts her head, her facial expression resembling death. What she said was a lie, but he wouldn't know that. He would have had his brain scraped clean of any possible memory of her or that would have been a weakness.  
  
He turns his head as he answers, his eyes penetrating her soul. "If so, you are obsolete."  
  
Her lungs freeze. They had really done it. Anger explodes within her. Her face remains like stone, but her eyes flow like a raging sea, destructive and powerful. *Can you even speak your native tongue, or did they take that too?!* She mentally curses herself for letting her anger drip into her voice, but why should she care? He already knows about her kindness, or should.  
  
Heero turns to face her. *I have no native tongue. I have the languages I was trained to have. None of them are 'native' to me. I have no past and I have no future, but to fight and die.* His eyes show nothing, his face shows nothing. His voice carried a light tone of authority, but it was lifeless.  
  
She resists, with her whole heart and soul, from breaking into tears in front of him. She had to be strong, for the both of them. She would fight this bloody war. She would make it so he would be able to leave this life behind him and maybe regain his past and memories of her. She turns then, heading for the car he had said was there. She didn't care if he thought her to be weak, she would do this, for him, and for them both.  
  
~~~~  
  
Terry's eyes open slowly as she wakes. It was obvious some part of her wanted her to remember her past and promises she had made. She takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. There is a noise to her left as a shadow begins to move, appearing to be a person.  
  
Trowa steps to where she can see him. "How are you feeling?" He asks as he leans over her bed.  
  
"Tired and like a piece of tenderized meat. I can't feel my legs and I can barely feel my hands." She closes her eyes as she talks. She takes another deep breath and feels like she just might fall asleep again. "You won't get mad if I fall back asleep, will you?" She opens her left eye and looks at him.  
  
Trowa smiles at her. "No, I won't get mad if you fall asleep again."  
  
"Good 'cause I'm going to." She shuts her eyes and she goes through a floating sensation before drifting off into slumber.  
  
Trowa shakes his head back and forth. She was really amazing and deserved to be Heero's sister. No other person would ever fit to be.  
  
~~~~  
  
Terry growls as she lifts up a heavy box. This was a living hell. She damn well knew she was going to have to be hospitalized once again when she got to her destination. What an asshole! Dr. J was defiantly on her hit list after this shit. She sets the large box on top of another one. She turns around to face her fellow packers to only notice them stunned. "NANI?!" She glares at them through her helmet. (nani means what.) They were in their suits because they could accidentally hit the release lever, sending them out into space.  
  
A man decides to speak. *You just lifted a two man box. . . That means it would take two of us to lift it.*  
  
*So? I ate my vegetables. Now lets get this crap loaded, please. I want to get out of here within the next year.* She sends them a glare before continuing her moving of boxes. They also return to their jobs, after sending her weird glances of course.  
  
The scene becomes blurry for a few seconds, than leveling out to the inside of a space carrier. She sat in a seat near the window.  
  
Terry was hypnotized by the vast nothing of space. It was there that her and Ani had become orphans. Space had taken everything away from them, their mother, their father, their life. She didn't remember them. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. Ani remembered even less than her. All he knew was that there was an explosion and they had made it into an escape pod. She remembers someone throwing them in. She never did see the person's face, but she remembered that someone once cared for them enough to have sacrificed themselves to save them. She suddenly spots metal and blinks out of her daze. L2.  
  
The space carrier comes into the shipping area. The shippers she came with have already started gathering their belongings. They wouldn't have to do the unloading, which was a relief to her. She just might get away without having to go to the hospital again. She her up her back pack, the only thing she had in her possession.  
  
The carrier comes to a stop followed by the back opening up. She walked out with the carriers, her back pack in her right hand. Glancing around, she sees a man signaling to her. She moves over to him, face emotionless. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you Shitayama Matsu?" The man removes his sunglasses. He was actually fairly young, her age at the least. He was dressed in a black outfit, Priest collar around his neck. His Cobalt eyes showed a strong personality. She also noticed his hair was rather long and in a braid behind him.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Good. Come with me. Professor G is expecting you." The young man gives her a smile as he motions to take her pack. She relinquishes it to him, slightly surprised. He was treating her as if she was a guest, not a tool or trainee.  
  
"Will you be training me or is your job to just escort me?" She was very curious about this. If he was supposed to train her, it would take a lot to hold on to her past training or her being emotionless.  
  
"Not likely. I'm still going through training myself, you see. So, where are you from anyway? You are obviously Japanese, so I'm guessing L1, right?" He looks over at her as he speaks. He had noticed the cast on her left arm, along with the fresh blood seeping through.  
  
She takes in his question. "Yes, I'm Japanese and yes, that's real blood. My way of getting here was that of a packer. My arm happens to be broken in three locations." Stopping, she lowers her head, face emotionless, as usual. "Were you informed of my past and my reason for being here?" She raises her head as she speaks. She saw his look of surprise at her question.  
  
He raises his hands in the air. "All I was told was to pick you up from the 16:45 carrier at gate C and to take you to the old coot." He smiles now. "Can we talk about this on the car ride? They'll be serving dinner soon and it's sloppy joe night." He begins walking again, thinking of how many of the delicious sandwiches he can snatch before they were gone.  
  
She blinks and moves to catch up to him, slightly limping. Why hadn't she noticed it before, the pain in her legs. "Sloppy joe? What is a sloppy joe? I have never heard of them." She watches him as they walk, him going in to serious detail about the sauce and the meat used to create the delicious meal.  
  
She doesn't know why, but she feels she doesn't have to be stone around him. She could show her emotions here, at this place. She would have to discover what they were and how they worked if she was to be what she wanted.  
  
~~~~  
  
Terry wakes suddenly, her eyes springing open. That was it. That was the meaning of her dreams. They were to remind her of her promise and her purpose. She would help him adjust. Heero did reclaim his memories, thanks to the ZERO System. But his emotions around other people besides herself, he didn't know what to do with them. He had remembered their bond as brother and sister, and the emotions that he had always shown her, but showing them to anyone but her was difficult for him. He feels out of place and lost when they appear within him. She knew about his feelings for Ms. Relena, so did the other Gundam pilots. His attraction to her was slightly obvious, after all.  
  
Being pulled from thought by a sound, she glances to her left. She smiles at what she sees. Trowa has moved his chair to a position leaning against the wall her bed was against. He had also fallen asleep sitting in it. She reaches over with her left hand, pulling his bangs aside so she could see his face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, just like her brother does.  
  
Trowa's eyes twitch as his hand shoots out, grasping hers. His eyes open, resting on her face. He looks at her, slight surprise in his eyes. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Thinking about how peaceful you look when you are asleep. You're just like Heero when he sleeps, calm, quiet, no care or worry." Sadness shows in her eyes for a brief moment as she speaks, then her fingers twitch. She half smiled at him. "I can understand your surprise, but you can let go of my hand now.  
  
He quickly releases it. "Sorry."  
  
She rests the freed hand on her abdomen. "It's ok. I know I surprised you. By the way, what happened to Gren? I know Duo and Wufei are still here, having gotten clearance from Une to be here, most likely."  
  
"He had to go take care of an errand. He said he'd be back in a day or two, so he should be back in a few hours."  
  
She closes her eyes. "Thanks for being here, watching over me. I don't need to be watched, but it's nice to know that there are people that care about me." She opens her eyes and takes in the fact he was about to comment, most likely, about Duo and Wufei. "Yes, I know that Duo and Wufei care about me, along with a lot of people that are not here. I also know that they would be in here, but their bickering would have caused a problem." A yelp can be heard outside the door, as if to confirm her words. She smiles.  
  
Trowa glimpses at the door, a smile dancing on his lips. "Exactly." He stands up and heads over to the door. He opens it wide so Terry would be able to see out, leaning against the door frame. Duo and Wufei stopped what they were doing, looking from Trowa to Terry.  
  
"Terry!" Duo says happily followed by a yip as Wufei drops him, Wufei having had him by the collar and lifting him in the air by it. He sits on the floor rubbing his rump while glaring at Wufei. "You think you could give a guy some warning before you drop him?" Terry smiles at their bickering.  
  
"Let me think - No!" Wufei sends Duo a glare before he walks into the room, passing Trowa and moving to stand next to Terry's bed.  
  
Duo stands up and follows him in, grumbling under his breath the whole time. "Damn bald sexist. Doesn't give a guy any warning at all, just drops."  
  
"Give your jaw a rest, Duo." Terry says as she smiles at them. "And I don't think you want me to tell Wufei what you just said, now do you?" She pins him with a look she would give to a young child.  
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll shut up." Duo shoots a glare at Wufei, crossing his arms. Duo and Wufei never have gotten along smoothly. They were friends and allies, but they always had something to pick over about the other.  
  
"Stop glaring, Duo" Trowa shuts the door, following after the two once it was shut. "Just drop whatever stupid argument you two were having."  
  
Crossing his arms, Wufei silently stands there, ignoring any further attempts Duo would try. It aggravated Duo the most when he didn't pay any attention to him, not to mention the idle comments and threats were always the same.  
  
Idle conversation follows, Duo's big mouth having much to do in it along with comments from Wufei. Those comments leading to an argument that got so bad they were booted out into the hallway to battle it out.  
  
"Those two will never change." Trowa comments as he looks at the closed door, Wufei and Duo's voices coming through it slightly. He was actually surprised the nurses hadn't kicked those two out yet.  
  
"Yeah, but they are actually close friends deep down. Wouldn't want to be the guy that hurts one of them and the other finds out." A smile spreads across her features.  
  
"Agreed." Trowa looks at her as he speaks. "Now, I think I should go out there and break them up and you need to rest. I'll come back to check on you later." He moves to the door, looking back at her, getting a smile from her, he exits.  
  
Pressing herself back into her pillows, she closes her eyes, thoughts and pictures passing over her eyes. With a sigh, she urges her body into sleep, drifting off slowly.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sighing, Shitayama Matsu, or rather Terry Yuy, sits in her small room, her eyes scanning over the millions of stars that dotted the black void of space outside of her window. It had been a long time, but she had become what she had aimed for. She was leaving for her first mission in an hour or so, Earth being her final destination. Standing, she stretches.  
  
A knock on her door pulls her from thought. "Come."  
  
None other than Professor G walked in, dressed in his usual white coat. "You're leaving now. Grab your things. The Alliance is making some kind of move and your shuttle might be stopped if we wait any longer."  
  
"Sir." She nods to him and goes about grabbing her two bags that contained all of her equipment she would need to set herself up within Oz.  
  
Professor G watches her, a slight smile on his lips as he turns, knowing she would follow him out. They headed down numerous passageways, some leading to barracks and others to armories. Stopping suddenly, he turns to face her. "Duo has not been informed of your departure and it has been kept that way. You are being given yet another code name. This name comes as a direct order from Dr. J." Taking note of her distaste at the doctors name, he continues. "He has given you the new code name of 'Terry Yuy,' your brother being given the code name of 'Heero Yuy.' Now, off with you." He indicates a door way to his left with a flick of his head, his hands crossed behind his back.  
  
Taking his hint, she moves through the door, boarding the awaiting shuttle for Earth on April 5, AC 195.  
  
Hours later, she exits the shuttle at a small space port in China. Thanking Dr. J for something was unheard of to her, but she did anyway. Speaking the language flawlessly, she managed to get her ride to the base and got signed in a registered.  
  
Later on, she sat in her new barracks, checking it over. She had been given a room to herself, from what she could tell. They began training tomorrow. Like she needed it, but she had better look like she was just a natural or they'd know something was up. She had also taken into account that she was the only female cadet here besides two others in another unit. That would create a problem. New cadets tended to be very perverted and rowdy morons. But, once she castrated a few, they'd learn to back off, if they wished to have children anyway. (castrate - to remove the testicles of a male. Straight forward enough answer folks?)  
  
A quick rap on her door brings her back to the present, having been lost in thought. "Come."  
  
A young man enters, handsome and Japanese by his appearance. "Is this room 284?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" She stands there, her arms folded in front of her.  
  
"I'm a new cadet and they've assigned me to this room. Name's Sakiko Gren." Entering the room and shutting the door behind him, he bows to her.  
  
She returned the bow, answering him with her 'name.' "Terry Yuy. Pleased to meet you." Coming back up, she stops him from speaking, talking herself. "Rule number one. One wrong move and you won't have any children, ever." Her eyes flash as she looks at him, her eyes boring into his.  
  
"Uh hehehe. Straight forward about things aren't you?" He smiles, a sweat drop appearing. "Well, no worries about me doing that. I'm not that kind of guy." An honest smile decorates his face and she relaxes a little. She could tell he would be one to trust to a point.  
  
~~~~  
  
Morning sunlight drifts down over her bed. They were letting her leave today. Her wound was healed enough to let her out and about and back to work. Having been up at 05:00, she was ready to go just as soon as they would let her, which was, unfortunately, 07:00 and she had another half an hour to go still.  
  
Terry Yuy sat in a chair against the wall, fully dressed and in her Preventers uniform. It happened to be one her friend Gren had brought in the other day. He knew she was going as soon as they'd let her. He was supposed to be here to pick her up and accompany her back to her apartment located in the L1 headquarters. Orders sent down from the great Une no less. She smiled at that. Lady Une had changed over the years. She understood things a hell of a lot better.  
  
A knock on the door frame brought her back to the real world. She looked over to see Gren in the doorway.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, smile in place.  
  
"Ya think?!" After standing, Terry walks over to the door and out as fast as she can, taking one last look at the room before she was gone from it.  
  
END  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
ANI: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!!!   
  
ME: Uhehehehehe ^^; Gomen Nasai. I had a writers block and such, but I finished it.  
  
NEKO-YASHA: What?! No cliffhanger?! O_O  
  
RELISH: Don't even tempt her with that, Neko!   
  
NEKO: T.T But but. . .  
  
RELISH, ANI, DUO-CHAN: NOT ONE MORE WORD!  
  
NEKO: Ok U.U;  
  
ME: Well, anyway. ; It's done. I'll be working on the actual fic now and the first chapter will be put back up soon after I make some modifications. Until then, ja ne! 


End file.
